


Inside the Healer's House on Mt. Itoi

by AnaXNinten4evr



Series: The Journey Up Mt. Itoi [1]
Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaXNinten4evr/pseuds/AnaXNinten4evr
Summary: Ana, Ninten, & Teddy decide to have a little stay at the healer's house while scaling Mt. Itoi, and things get good from here...





	1. The Beginning of the End

It was tiring, Ninten & co have been spending all of their time on Mt. Itoi getting attacked from all angles with enemies that are near impossible to bypass, his PP was low, and there was no way that he would be able to slip into the 4th-Dimension and guarantee their escape, that's when he heard it. Ana yelled out, "Look, up ahead! It's a cabin!" Skeptical as to who would possibly choose to live in somewhere as deadly as Mt. Itoi, Ninten proceeded with caution, keeping Teddy close by in case this turned out to be an elaborate trap set up by Giegue. They enter the cabin, and meet a healer, just as nice as the doctor at the base of the mountain. He offers them to stay on in his cabin free of charge, and offers to heal any ailment at all. As Ana and Ninten head for the backroom to rest, Teddy tells them, "I have a few calls to make, so I'll leave you two alone," and walked over to the phone by the chair. Ana pulls Ninten into the backroom and asks him to dance. He obliges and they dance in a romantic way for what seems like just a forever, then, Ana pulls him close and asks, "Ninten, do you love me?" He then responds with an excited nod, and she becomes elated at the response. Ana then gets a big smirk on her face as she then goes to lock the door...  
...To Be Continued


	2. What happens on Mt. Itoi, stays on Mt Itoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get pretty steamy on Mt. Itoi, however, danger awaits...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post is NSFW, if you do not want to read this turn back now. In this canon All characters are 15+

Ana turned back to Ninten and pulled him over to the beds, there were two, but they only needed one. Ninten decided to follow along and they began to disrobe they began staring before continuing into the bed. They started with a passionate kiss followed by Ninten teasing Ana by rubbing his dick against her pussy and rubbing her breasts until she got wet and couldn't take anymore teasing, he then took his peen and started to fuck her, this went on for several minutes until he couldn't last any longer and said, "I'm cumming!" as he came inside her, as they began to kiss once more. As they got lost in the passion, they heard a knock on the door and quickly threw their clothes on to find Teddy with a worried expression as he said they needed to get moving. They went outside and suddenly there was a huge crash!  
...To Be Continued

**Author's Note:**

> Updates for this series may be sporadic, so don't expect these to come out consistently. Also for the context of the stories my ships are Ninten and Ana, and Lloyd and Pippi, m'kay. This one will be SFW, but Ch 2 will not.


End file.
